Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device with an extended life.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device may include a plurality of pixels, and each of the pixels may include a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic layer interposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. The organic layer may emit light at a luminance level corresponding to an electric current flowing between the first electrode and the second electrode. The organic light-emitting display device may display a desired image by controlling the electric current flowing between the first electrode and the second electrode.
The organic layer may deteriorate over time, resulting in a reduction in the emission efficiency of the organic layer. Examples of deterioration of the organic layer may include corrosion of the organic layer due to introduction of oxygen or moisture from outside the organic light-emitting display device and crystallization of a material contained in the organic layer due to a change in the structure or temperature of the organic layer caused by electrical stress acting on the organic layer while the organic light-emitting display device is being driven. The deterioration of the organic layer may determine the lifespan of the organic light-emitting display device.
Each organic layer may deteriorate to a different degree according to the color of light that the organic layer emits. For example, lifespan may be reduced in the order of an organic layer which emits red light, an organic layer which emits green light, and an organic layer which emits blue light. The performance of an organic layer may deteriorate according to the density of an electric current flowing through the organic layer. For example, as the density of an electric current flowing through an organic layer increases, the deterioration of the organic layer may increase.